Alteraci Traditionalism
Alteraci Traditionalism (aka Alteraci Heathenism, or Alteraci hindrvitni, in ancient Alteraci tongue) is a practice of the Old Ways in a non-religious manner that inspires nationalism and patriotism in those that practice it, which has revived since the reclamation of Alterac to grow Alterac into that is independent, conservative, and ancient. It is more of a way of life and reverence for the Gods and Goddesses of Alterac involved within various Pagan Pantheons and its traditions more than an actual religion. Those that practice Alteraci Traditionalism are classified as heathens (heiðinn), and the practice (of Ancient Heathenism especially) is frowned upon by the Church of the Holy Light, but not banished like actual Paganism. Alteraci Traditionalism has two forms, which are branched into seperate sects within heathenism. Background Alteraci Heathenism is debated by scholars and historians where it started; most believe that the close ties between Alterac and Gilneas lead to the Old Ways being practiced in Alterac. With Alterac's heavy influence by Alterac's cousin, Gilneas, and Arathor, the father of Alterac and its cousin nations, historians have concluded that clans might have existed before the Empire of Arathor. The Old Ways were especially practiced in the Empire of Arathor, and with Alterac as a City-State, it's likely to assume that the Old Ways spread to Alterac by the settlers, if the theory of Clans existing, and their mythology and legends surrounding them are nothing more than stories to tell children in nurseries. Practices , which few can speak unless they practice the ancient ways.]] Practices of Alteraci Traditionalism Contemporary Heathenism Contemporary Heathenism (aka Civilized Heathenism') is a modern sense of heathenism which associates with the post-War of Silverpine. Contemporary heathenism is the mingling between Ancient Heathenism that is inspired with the Holy Light, which is why it is considered civilized. It has mingled traditions associated with the Holy Light and ancient Alteraci heathenism to give a sense of civilized nationalism. Most historians assume that Comteporary Heathenism was formed when ancient traditions were met with converting to the Holy Light, the native population presumably mixing the two to keep true to their old roots whilst being true to their newfound religion. Background Contemporary Heathensim became common practice as those that practiced the Old Ways were slowly intergrated with the Holy Light. With the founding of the Kingdom of Alterac as an independent nation, soon after the collapse of the Empire of Arathor, the Empire's ways carried over, which included the Old Ways that was common practice within the City States that later became the Seven Human Kingdoms. As the Light became predominant, its ways spread to the vikingr ''mountain men of Alterac. During the founding of the Light within Alterac, it was widely expunged, but as time took its course, the ''heiðinn ''Alteraci began to embrace the Light. With the mixing of holy symbols with the Paganistic symbols of Alterac, and stories of the holy Titans such as Tyr became intergrated with Alterac's pantheons of Gods and Goddesses, these Alteraci embraced the Light and their roots as pagans. It was not uncommon for Contemporary Heathens to pray to their pantheon of Gods, Goddesses and Light. Present Day With the embracing of the Light, and with modernized Alterac once belonging under the Church of the Holy Light, the practice of Contemporary Heathenism remains recorded yet mostly untouched. With Alterac being reclaimed and restored day by day, however, Contemporary Heathenism is reviving as a means for patriotic men and women of the Motherland to embrace their cultural roots. It has been reformed, however, to exclude praying to the Gods and Goddesses of Paganism, but their symbols (with combinations of holy symbols of the Light as the two religions intergrated) and the runes of Alterac's ancient language, Old Alteraci, are heavily used by patriots and nationalists alike. Ancient Heathenism Ancient Heathenism is pre-War of Silverpine, with historians and archeological finds dating the sect of ancient heathenism to the foundation of the Empire of Arathor, the findings perhaps signifying that settlers were already moving in unorganized masses to populate the lands that were presumably claimed by Trolls (before the Empire of Arathor). Ancient Heathenism is as close as one can get to practicing true Paganism without being branded a ''heiðinn, ''and a heretic to the Church of the Holy Light. Followers generally don't associate nor practice the ways of the Light, and most that practice Ancient Heathenism are involved with Paganism. Ancient heathenism is much harder to find, since it is extremely old, and the Light has yet to untouch these purely pagan traditions. Most of its followers are Alterac Druids or descendents of them, which practice ancient rituals that are orally passed down, and mostly unknown to the population. Most associate Alterac Druids with witchcraft, which is why they are branded as heretics, and is the reason practitioners of Ancient Heathenism do it in the privacy of their homes. Background Ancient Heathenism is associated with Paganism in Alterac. Those that practice Arcane magic, fel magic, and most things not associated with the Holy Light that wish to embrace paganism practice Ancient Heathenism. Ancient Heathenism has existed as long as the myths of the Clans of Alterac, and was practiced openly until Contemporary Heathenism overcame Ancient Heathenism, the Alteraci embracing the Light. As the Light dominated Alterac, and more flocked to 'Civilized Heathenism', Ancient Heathenism was frowned upon, and its practices were taken to secrecy. Due to Alterac's educating under the Light, literacy being a main key which spread throughout Alterac, the mostly illiterate population practiced Ancient Heathenism, which was passed down orally. Ancient Heathenism declined as more became literate and were born into practices associated with the Light, Ancient Heathenism still passed down orally by Druids, and those like-minded. Ancient Heathenism became practiced in privacy as the followers of the Light expunged their kind. Ancient Heathenism is still passed down orally, very few stories still recorded, historians presuming most have yet to been uncovered, or never existed at all. OOC Disclaimer and Inspiration Whilst there is no official ancient druidic religion that is cited by lore, we know, '"In the early days of humanity and its civilization, many tribes of humans had primitive belief systems that incorporated simple nature magic. However, the rise of organized religion such as the Holy Light and the potent arcane magics introduced by the high elves quickly supplanted such traditions."' ''(Ask CDev round 3) The fact these primitive beliefs began to disappear, (speculation: perhaps even through brutality and forced conversion), can be noted by '''"we were driven to the edge of extinction once before," (quest: Moonfire (worgen)).'' Nonetheless, we also know the original humans "would occasionally take to gathering around a fire whilst trying to read from scrolls telling of ancient heroes and leaders – tales from the civilization that had cast these creatures out (Vrykul)."'' (Ask CDev round 3)'' For this reason, we can assume traditions and things were passed down, such as Noblegarden, its''' "origins steeped in druidic festivals from times long past,"' albeit '"the current incarnation of Noblegarden is a contrast between ancient traditions modern interpretations."' It also notes ' "... some... try to stay true to the original spirit"' of the holiday, which is an '"ancient"' holiday. ''(http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/9135375/noblegarden-is-here-april-21-april-28-4-21-2014) '' Perhaps for reasons like these, Alteraci Traditionalism - the equivalent of the Alteraci Old Ways customs and traditions in cultural and social practice - could be plausible through the Alterac people's festivals and traditions, as well as the praising of ancient warriors and heroes of Alterac that have given the Alterac people a sense of identity, such as '''Ignaeus Trollbane, Chief of the Alteraci northlanders' (source: WoW Chronicle Vol 1). We note that perhaps it wouldn't be as strong as Gilneas (which based on recent Hallow's End quests claim that''' "some aspects of the festival, like the Wickerman, have been lost to time"' for the Alliance until '"the return of the Gilneans to the Alliance fold"' ''(Quest: A Season for Celebration)). Nonetheless, because places like Tyr's Hand exist, we know that the names of the Titans and mayhaps even some of the ancient tales dating the Vrykul's pantheon and tales could have been orally spread generation to generation; surviving to inspire the roots of the nobility within humanity until they likely wrote it down when literacy and the ability to write became available. Writing and literacy weren't far behind the human founding fathers that made their exodus from the Vrykul lands to the Eastern Kingdoms, as one might note, as is stated by the fact humanity's forefathers "gathered around... fires whilst trying to read from scrolls..." ''(Ask CDev round 3). Perhaps this might be interesting to note, though, '"the nations of Gilneas and Alterac were once strong supporters of Strom, and their respective armies explored Khaz Modan, making first contact with the dwarves,"' ''(History of Warcraft: The Seven Kingdoms). Despite this, in modern times (roughly seventy to eighty years ago considering Genn's age is 64?), "King Archibald felt that Gilnean policy should not just follow the leanings of Alterac," (Lord of His Pack), ''hinting at strong ties between the kingdoms despite having been culturally separated since the '''Arathorian Empire '(Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game). Category:Religion Category:Kingdom of Alterac